legoherofactoryfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Jawblade
'''Jawblade' to przestępca pochodzący z Wszechświata Hero Factory. Biografia Jawblade pochodzi z wodnej planety Scylla. W pewnym momencie spotkał się ze złoczyńcą znanym jako Splitface. Ten powiedział mu o Fabryce Bohaterów i opowiedział w jaki sposób złapali jego współpracownika - Voltixa. Jawblade pozostał jednak niewzruszony na tę wieść. Wkrótce razem z Toxic Reapą zaplanował napad na muzeum na planecie Sigma Pi III. Do budynku dostali się przez kanał odprowadzający odpady ze zbiornika wodnego. Jawblade pozostał w nim do czasu, aż Toxic Reapa nie skradł bardzo cennych metali szlachetnych przechowywanych w muzeum. Jednak nagle przybyli Bohaterowie Jimi Stringer i Dunkan Bulk. Otworzyli oni ogień do złoczyńców. Jawblade uciekł, pomimo postrzału z broni dźwiękowej przez jednego z herosów. Natomiast jego współpracownik został aresztowany. Legion Ciemności Niedługo później Jawblade razem z Thornraxxem, Splitfacem i Speeda Demonem zostali zwerbowani przez Black Phantoma do Legionu Ciemności. Po jakimś czasie ich przywódca ogłosił, że Akiyama Makuro ma zamiar zamknąć Hero Factory z powodu porażki Bohaterów podczas ucieczki z więzienia na Asteroidzie J-54. Black Phantom ogłosił wtedy swoim podwładnym zamiar przejęcia Wieży Montażowej i przekształcenia jej w nową bazę dla Legionu. Następnie XT4 pokazał Jawblade'owi schemat systemu wodnego prowadzących do Fabryki Bohaterów. Złoczyńca miał za zadanie zapamiętać mapę i włamać się do budynku. Podczas ataku na Hero Factory, Jawblade został zrzucony przez Black Phantoma do morza otaczającego miasto Makuhero. Przestępca przypomniał sobie plan systemu wodnego i wkrótce popłynął do w kierunku Wieży Montażowej. Kiedy był już na miejscu, uszkodził przewody zasilające zewnętrzny system ochrony. W wyniku tego został bardzo mocno porażony przez prąd elektryczny aż do nieprzytomności. Umożliwił on jednak kontynuację planu Black Phantoma. Wkrótce po porażce Legionu Ciemności w bitwie o Hero Factory, Jawblade został wyciągnięty z wody, aresztowany i osadzony w więzieniu na Asteroidzie J-54. Jednak udało mu się prawdopodobnie uciec. Po jakimś czasie, na jego drodze stanął Bohater William Furno. Jawblade skradł jego broń i przerobił ją na swoje potrzeby. Wkrótce został aresztowany ponownie. Umieszczono go w Areszcie dla złoczyńców. Wielka Ucieczka Podczas Wielkiej Ucieczki z więzienia, którą zainicjował Voltix, Jawblade'a próbował powstrzymać heros Preston Stormer. Bohater mocno uderzył więźnia w głowę, lecz sam musiał zająć się także jednym z rekrutów. Jawblade uciekł z więzienia i skrył się na planecie Scylla. Postanowił znaleźć silnie korodujący minerał - Oxidium. Pozwoliłby on pokonać złoczyńcy każdego Bohatera, który stanąłby mu na drodze. Aby złapać zbiega, na planetę wysłano Williama Furno. Ten podążył tropem byłego więźnia. Wkrótce heros znalazł Jawblade'a i rozpoczęła się między nimi walka. Furno rzucił w jego stronę automatyczne Kajdanki Bohatera, jednak okazało się, że źle działają pod wodą. Złoczyńca łatwo uniknął skucia kajdankami i przystąpił do ataku. Jawblade szybko zyskał przewagę w walce, obrócił Bohatera i próbował rozedrzeć go za pomocą swoich ogromnych szczęk. Furno udało się jednak uwolnić i powalić zbiegłego kryminalistę. Złoczyńca uderzył o dno morza. Po chwili ponownie ruszył na herosa, lecz nagle dostrzegł minerał, którego szukał. Za jego pomocą silnie skorodował swojego przeciwnika. Próbował rozgryźć Furno za pomocą swoich szczęk, jednak ten w ostatnie chwili zablokował je swoim harpunem. Bohater dzięki swojemu Rdzeniowi częściowo się odrdzewił. Następnie założył kajdanki na harpun i wystrzelił w kierunku przestępcy. Jawblade został wtedy skuty i aresztowany. Wkrótce po tym na powrót umieszczono go w więzieniu. Alternatywne wymiary Równoległy Świat Cytadeli Kiedy Von Nebula przejął kontrolę nad tym światem, Jawblade otrzymał od Cytadeli zezwolenie na większość podwodnych kradzieży. Kryminalista próbował okraść jeden z krążowników, kiedy natrafił na Drużynę Alfa 1 z oryginalnego wymiaru. Bohaterowie powiedzieli mu, że właśnie przejęli statek, i że są nową grupą przestępczą. Wkrótce Bohaterowie zwrócili się o spotkanie z Cytadelą, Jawblade został wtedy przykuty łańcuchem i podarowany Drużynie Alfa 1 jako sygnał, że mogą spotkać się z członkami Cytadeli. Cechy i zdolności Jawblade jest niezwykle porywczy. Często zachowuje się jak rekin, co można zauważyć w walce pomiędzy nim, a Williamem Furno. Dobrze czuje się pod wodą. Potrafi bardzo szybko pływać dzięki swojemu napędowi odrzutowemu i tylnej płetwie - ostrzu rekina. Jednak na lądzie zatacza się w komiczny sposób i jest przewrażliwiony na tym punkcie. Posiada ogromne i bardzo ostre szczęki, które są jego ulubioną bronią. Jawblade ma także tnące płetwy, a jego ciało pokryte jest magmowymi kolcami. Broń i narzędzia Złoczyńca korzysta ze skradzionych Furno Magmowych Ostrzy. Zmodyfikował je tak, aby mogły lepiej działać pod wodą. thumb|254px|Jawblade w serialu. Informacje o zestawie Jawblade został wydany jako mały zestaw w pierwszej połowie 2012 roku. Jego numer katalogowy to 6216. Set liczy 45 części. Cytaty Pojawienia *Odcinek 8 - Breakout: Wielka Ucieczka część I '' *''Odcinek 9 - Breakout: Wielka Ucieczka część II '' *''Secret Mission 2: Legion of Darkness (we wspomnieniach) *Secret Mission 5: Mirror World'' (w Równoległym Świecie Cytadeli) *''Heroes in Action'' *''Raporty Zwiadowcy Omegi'' (tylko wspomniany) *''Face Off: Makuro's Secret Guidebook'' *''Breakout! (niekanoniczne pojawienie) *Breakout (Gra) (niekanoniczne pojawienie) *Animacje promocyjne '' Zobacz też *Galeria: Legion Ciemności - Jawblade Kategoria:Złoczyńcy Kategoria:Zestawy Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Legion Ciemności